As is generally well known in the prior art, diaphragms are an integral part of pumps. It is necessary in these applications for the diaphragms to be flexible in order for them to perform their function. However, the constant flexing of the diaphragm when the pump is in use creates stresses on the parts of the diaphragm that are attached to the non flexing portions (i.e. flange) of the pump.
The flange holds the diaphragm and secures it in place in the pump. This area of the diaphragm normally exhibits rather severe wear and after extended use will eventually crack and/or have holes wear through the diaphragm. When this occurs the pump is out of commission until a new diaphragm can be installed to replace the worn out diaphragm.
In most cases the rest of the diaphragm is still in relatively good shape. Only at these wear points, under normal circumstances, does the diaphragm reveal a problem. The replacement of the diaphragm is only one of the problems that maintenance personnel encounter. The location of many pumps are such that they may be very difficult to get to and even after reaching the pump performing the work of replacing a diaphragm presents a challenge.
Thus, the longer a pump can be kept in operation without the need for servicing represents a considerable savings in not only the maintenance personnel's time but in the "up" time for whatever operation the pump is being used. Any improvement in the formulation of the diaphragm that can increase its usable life expectancy is a welcome improvement.
The present invention is specifically related to improving the wear characteristics of a diaphragm at these aforementioned stress points.